


The King and the Lionheart

by MadamaButterfl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaButterfl/pseuds/MadamaButterfl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bravery is not often found in high places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Lionheart

“You’re a coward.”

“Excuse me?”

“Are you deaf?”

“Just when I hear bullshit.” Jun replied as he rolled his eyes.

Even though Jun had successfully managed to avoid Haou lately, he knew his good luck couldn’t last forever and he knew it would be absolutely draining to talk to the Supreme King, as he had made himself get called by the sad legion of losers who proclaimed to be his fans.

“So I suppose you can never hear what you say?”  
Jun growled, and shoot a tired yet piercing glare at Haou.

“Cut the fucking sass Haou. If you have nothing of substance to say, I’ll get going.” Turning in his heels, he started walking back up the stairs to his room.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re pathetic.”

“As if I gave a fuck about what you think about me.” Jun replied, not even bothering to look at him but stopping as his legs started shaking in anger.

“You should, I’m the King here after all.” A smug smile crossed Haou’s lips and even though Jun couldn’t see it, he gritted his teeth as if he could feel it burning his back.

“No one with half a brain believes that shit.” he muttered.  
“Why do you keep running away?”

Clenching his fists, Jun’s breath felt hot as he sighed. Haou’s usual tone could be described as threatening but to Jun it was merely a part of stupid character he had built for himself.  
But now, Jun could see the colours in it, a perfectly formed palette made of mockery, curiosity and a continuous and underlining desire to prove superiority to almost animal extremes.

Turning back and walking straight into Haou, he grabbed him by the collar and raised him slightly from the floor. He was incredibly light and the height difference, although small, would have made Jun’s presence overwhelming to anyone. Except Haou of course.

“I don’t run away. I have never had. Now, I don’t give a shit about what you think of me but don’t project your stupid insecurities in me. We are nothing alike.”

Haou snorted. “Who is insecure now? Do you really think I think that lowly of myself to compare me to you? You are so fucking hilarious.”

The tension was palpable but they were so entrenched on their confrontation neither of them had noticed the small crowd of Obelisk Blue students that had formed around them and the silent screams they made as Jun clenched his fist and punched Haou right in the face before letting go of him completely.

“You’re pathetic.” Haou said as he straightened out his clothes, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose. 

“Maybe I am but I have the courage to acknowledge it when you try desperately to run from yourself.” Jun’s tone was monotonous and his face was void of expression.

“There is no use denying we are cowards, Your Majesty. People haunted by ghosts always are.” 

Jun walked down the remaining steps to get to the ground floor, the crowd opening for him in awe as he walked by.  
Haou’s face was twisted by the rage and the growing swelling but the silence was pressuring and he was not one to disturb the mood if he needed to lie low.  
His whisper was heard by everyone.  
“You have no idea what you got yourself into.”


End file.
